Kekacauan Di Malam Pertama
by Haruno Utsukushii
Summary: Malam pertama adalah sebuah saat yang terindah bagi sepasang pengantin. Namun berbeda dengan kedua pasangan pengantin muda ini. Malam pertama mereka kacau balau. Pasalnya ada yang mengacaukan malam pertama mereka.  SasuSaku NaruHina fic


**Halo semuaaaa ^^**

**Saya datang membawakan fic terbaru saya, hohoho.. Ide fic ini muncul saat saya mau tidur dan memikirkan bagaimana nanti kalau SasuSaku dan NaruHina menikah XD**

**Ya udah saya tumpahkan imajinasi saya melalui fic ini. Yah biarpun ceritanya gak sebagus dan seasli Kishimoto-sensei tapi saya harap readers menikmatinya ^^**

**Ok! Langsung aja yuk!**

**Kekacauan Di Malam Pertama**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Haruno Utsukushii**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku And NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC (maybe), Gaje, Garing, Typos**

**Hope You Like It ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di pusat desa Konoha nampak sangat ramai malam ini. Semua penduduk terlihat rapi dengan kimono dan pakaian tradisional Jepangnya masing-masing. Hey, tidak biasanya desa ninja yang makmur ini berubah suasana seperti ini. Pasti kalian berfikir ada apa sebenarnya?

Jawabannya adalah desa ini telah selesai melaksanakan pesta pernikahan ninja muda andalan mereka. Siapakah ninja muda itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hokage terbaru si pemuda Uzumaki yang juga keturunan dari Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Dan pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang menyandang gelar sebagai ketua Anbu di sana. Siapa dia? Jelas saja dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke si mantan ninja pelarian desa ini.

Ya, Sasuke kini telah kembali pada desa kelahirannya. Naruto telah berhasil menepati janjinya pada Haruno Sakura. Janjinya seumur hidup kalau ia pasti membawa Sasuke pulang. Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa pria bertopeng dalam Akatsuki yang kita kenal sebagai Tobi itu hanya memanfaatkannya. Lantas kedua ninja muda pemberani ini berhasil memenangkan perang dunia shinobi keempat dan membuat dunia yang semula kejam menjadi tentram dan damai.

Lalu siapa pasangan mereka masing-masing di hari pernikahannya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kunoichi cantik anak dari Hyuuga Hiyashi yaitu Hyuuga Hinata dan kunoichi cantik murid dari Tsunade yaitu Haruno Sakura. Kedua gadis cantik ini telah mendapatkan impiannya dan menemukan cinta mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Kedua pasangan muda ini menikah di waktu yang bersamaan karena kesepakatan mereka berdua. Lalu bagaimana tentang 'Malam Pertama' mereka? Mari kita simak bersama.

.

.

.

"Hey Sasuke, kau tidak bosan kita berlama-lama di sini terus?" tanya si pemuda berambut kuning tadi pada rekan disampingnya yang sedang asik memandang keramaian suasana Konoha saat ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasa.

"Hn? Apa yang kau maksud dari kata 'Hn'? Iya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi penasaran.

"Diamlah, Naruto. Aku lelah menjawab celotehanmu dari tadi," jawab Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi tidur? Hari sudah malam."

"..."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur."

"Mau tidur atau menemui pengantin barumu, hn?" Naruto menyikut Sasuke yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" goda Naruto.

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari Naruto sedari tadi. Tentu saja Naruto akan terus mengeluarkan celotehannya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kau pasti menghabiskan satu malam penuh bersamanya. Hahaha.."

Tanpa disadari, seulas senyuman tipis khas Uchiha muncul di bibir Sasuke. Sebuah hal yang sangat jarang bukan? Namun Naruto tidak memperhatikannya dan masih terus tertawa.

.

.

.

"Di sini membosankan sekali!" celoteh anak remaja laki-laki berpakaian kimono hijau daun yang berjalan santai dengan kedua rekan satu timnya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan suasana bosan yang dirasanya. Tiga anak remaja ini sedang berada dalam tempat pesta pernikahan karena ketiganya sehabis membantu menata ruangan.

"Err.. La.. Lalu kita mau kemana lagi, Konohamaru-kun?" tanya remaja laki-laki satunya yang memakai kimono coklat dengan kacamata tebalnya.

"Entahlah.. Tapi yang jelas, aku bosan di sini terus. Pesta pernikahan ini hanya untuk orang-orang dewasa saja, menyebalkan huh!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui pengantin perempuannya dan mengobrol banyak tentang pesta mereka? Waahh.. pasti menyenangkan! Dan apa kalian tadi melihat pakaian pernikahan mereka? Sangat anggun dan serasi dengan mereka. Naruto- niichan dan Hinata-neechan dengan pakaian pengantin berwarna jingganya, lalu Sasuke-nii dan Sakura-neechan dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan birunya? Kyaaa~ mereka serasi!" celotehan panjang dari remaja perempuan satu-satunya di sana sukses membuat kedua rekannya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Huh! Aku ingin membuat pesta pernikahan ini sedikit menyenangkan bagi kita," Konohamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan nampakberfikir sejenak.

"Eh? Ini 'kan..."

Suara cempreng Udon menarik perhatian Konohamaru dan Moegi, lalu ketiganya memandangi dua buah pintu kamar yang bersebelahan di depan mereka.

"Kamar kedua pengantin?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Indah sekaliiiiii..." gumam Moegi dengan wajah bahagianya. Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat kedua teman satu timnya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Huh! Apanya yang indah? Hanya ada rangkaian bunga dan papan nama me-" kata-kata Konohamaru menggantung.

"Aha! Aku punya ide menarik agar malam ini menyenangkan juga untuk kita!" serunya lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada kedua temannya.

"HEEEE? APAAAAA?" teriak Moegi setelah mendengar ide dari Konohamaru tadi.

"Sssstss.. Diam, Moegi! Jangan teriak-teriak! Nanti kita ketahuan!" tukas Konohamaru yang langsung membekap mulut gadis berkucir dua tadi.

"Ta-tapi itu 'kan?"

"Pokoknya kita harus melakukan itu! Tidak adil kalau pesta malam ini hanya untuk orang dewasa saja. Kita juga ikut membantu, jadi kita juga harus ikut menikmatinya," ujar Konohamaru yang lalu disusul anggukan kedua temannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda pengantin baru ini tengah hanyut dalam pembicaraan dewasa mereka berdua dan saling tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Akhirnya Sakura-chan dan kau bisa bersatu juga."

"..." Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu perasaan yang ia rasakan padamu."

"..."

"Semua yang kuinginkan sekarang tercapai. Gelar Hokage, beban janji yang telah tertepati, dan kembalinya kau di sini. Di Konohagakure," Naruto memandang Sasuke yang dari tadi memandang dirinya. Pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi percakapan yang serius.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucap Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto yang juga dibalas senyum oleh Naruto.

"Haahh.. sudahlah, kau hampir membuatku menangis, Sasuke," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lihat, Sasuke! Kamar kita berdua!" Naruto menunjuk pada dua buah pintu kamar yang masing-masing berpapan nama. Yang satu bertuliskan 'NaruHina' menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah kamarnya dan Hinata, dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan 'SasuSaku' menunjukkan bahwa itu kamar Sasuke dan Sakura.

Lalu keduanya saling tersenyum dan muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau pasti memikirkan malam pertamamu 'kan?" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke mencoba menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan munafik, Naruto. Aku juga tahu kalau kaupun memikirkan hal yang sama denganku," balas Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita sama-sama masuk dan menyambut kedua pengantin kita masing-masing!" kata Naruto yang masih belum menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua bersamaan memegang handle pintu kamar mereka dan membuka pintunya secara bersamaan. Tanpa disadari, sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari balik semak yang ada di taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar kedua pengantin tadi.

.

.

.

'_Krieettt..'_

'_Deg'_

"Na.. Naruto-kun.." sebuah suara lembut yang sangat pelan itu keluar dari bibir seorang perempuan dari salah satu kamar pengantin itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun.." suara yang sama pelannya juga muncul dari kamar pengantin yang satunya. Sama-sama lembut dan sama-sama pelan namun beda pengucapan. Sangat pelan hingga mirip sebuah bisikan.

'_Tap.. Tap.. Tap..__'_

Suara kedua langkah kaki dari masing-masing kamar yang berbeda mulai mendekati sebuah ranjang besar dengan kelabu yang indah serta taburan bunga pada spreinya yang menandakan bahwa di sanalah ranjang bagi kedua pasangan pengantin ini.

Kedua pasangan pengantin ini melakukan gerakan yang sama, baik pengantin laki-laki maupun pengantin perempuannya. Karena memang inilah yang akan dilakukan semua pasangan pengantin saat berada dalam kamar mereka. Pengantin laki-laki pasti akan menghampiri pengantin perempuan yang telah setia menunggu di kamar peristirahatan mereka. Suatu momen yang romantis bukan?

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

Bisik kedua pengantin perempuan tersebut malu-malu menyebutkan nama suami mereka masing-masing.

Kedua pengantin perempuan itu merasakan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, di samping ranjang mereka tepatnya. Debar jantung yang tak menentu dan kegugupan yang sangat dashyat dirasakan kedua pengantin perempuan ini. Membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan bersama suaminya nanti.

"Hinata.." bisik Naruto dalam hatinya yang lalu menggenggam jari-jari tangan perempuan disampingnya.

"Sakura.." bisik Sasuke di kamar yang berbeda dan lalu menggenggam jari-jari pengantin di sebelahnya dan menyentuh dagu sang pengantin perempuan.

Lalu kedua pengantin laki-laki ini mulai membuka penutup muka pakaian pengantin perempuan masing-masing secara perlahan. Sangat perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Dan tak lupa, wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang semakin mendekati wajah pengantin mereka masing-masing mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang membuka penutup wajah pengantin mereka.

Dagu mulai terlihat. Lalu hidung. Dan menghampiri mata.

Rupanya kedua pengantin laki-laki ini sudah tak sabar karena harus berlama-lama menjalani saat-saat romantis mereka. Dengan satu hentakan, kedua pengantin laki-laki ini membuka penutup wajah pengantin perempuan mereka dan mendekatkan wajah mereka pada sang pengantin perempuan dengan mata yang terpejam. Bermaksud untuk segera menghadiahi istri mereka dengan sebuah ciuman.

Tapi..

.

.

'KYAAAAAA~'

'APAAAAA?'

Sebuah teriakan nyaring dari kedua orang perempuan dan teriakan kaget dari kedua laki-laki memenuhi dua kamar pengantin tersebut.

"NARUTO! KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU!"

"SAKURA-CHAN? KAU ADA DI SINI? LALU DIMANA HINATAKU?"

"HINATA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?"

"SA.. SASUKE-KUN YANG MASUK KE DALAM KAMARKU!"

"JADIIIIIIIII?"

'_BRAAAKK!'_

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Suara-suara teriakan yang sangat heboh itu memenuhi sekeliling kamar dari kedua pasangan pengantin muda tersebut. Kedua pengantin laki-laki itu nampak keluar dari kamar pengantin itu dengan sebuah gebrakan pintu dan saling berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PENGANTINKU DI DALAM?" kedua pengantin laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Hinataku 'kan? Ayo jawab, Sasuke!" Naruto memarahi teman yang berhadapan dengannya kini.

"Enak saja! Kau pasti yang sudah menyentuh Sakura terlebih dahulu 'kan?" bentak Sasuke tak kalah keras dari Naruto tadi.

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki hidung belang apa? Sembarangan menyentuh perempuan yang bukan istriku sendiri?"

"Kaupun seenaknya menuduh aku telah melakukan sesuatu pada istrimu? Maaf saja, aku bukan laki-laki hina seperti itu, Baka!"

"Kaaauuuu.."

"_Gwahahahaha..."_

"_Hihihihihi..."_

"_Hahahahahahaha..."_

Pertengkaran mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar beberapa tawa lepas dari balik semak.

"_Gwahahahaha Lucu sekali mereka!"_

"_Pengantin yang tertukar. Kau kejam Konohamaru-kun! Hahahaha.."_

"_Ka-kasihan mereka.. Ta-tapi itu sangat menggelikan! Hahahaha.."_

"_Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah menggelikan mereka! Pasti sangat konyol! GYAHAHAHA!"_

'_Kretek.. Kretek..'_

"Eh?"

Tawa tiga anak remaja dari balik semak itu terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara beberapa tulang jari manusia saling beradu. Sontak ketiganya terdiam tanpa kata dengan tubuh yang mematung seperti patung mengetahui siapa yang mengeluarkan suara mengerikan tadi. Dengan gerakan yang kaku ketiganya mulai memutar lehernya menghadapi sumber suara tadi.

"Hooo.. Ternyata ini penyebabnya."

"Ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan kita rupanya."

Tiga anak remaja jahil itu menatap horror dua pemuda yang memasang aura menyeramkan pada mereka.

"Err.. I-itu.. A-anooo.. Err.."

"Sasuke, aku ingin merenggangkan sedikit otot-ototku yang kaku setelah sekian lama tidak menjalankan misi. Bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto memainkan jari-jari kedua tangannya dengan saling beradu dan menatap seram pada tiga sosok dibawahnya yang bersembunyi di balik semak.

"Hn, akupun sama denganmu. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar beberapa orang saat ini," sahut Sasuke yang dengan santai merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya dan lalu menatap seram pada tiga anak di balik semak tadi.

"Ko.. Konohamaru-kun. A-apa yang harus kita lakukan se-sekarang?" ucap Udon pada si otak pelaku kekacuan itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Huwaaaaa.. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan!" tangisan cempreng keluar dari bibir Moegi yang kini tengah membasahi lantai kayu itu karena air matanya.

"Ko.. Konohamaru-kun.."

"DIAM! A..AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU!" Konohamaru menatap ngeri pada dua pemuda tadi.

"Jalan satu-satunya adalah.."

Ketiga anak remaja jahil itu nampak saling memandang satu sama lain.

"LARIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak mereka bersamaan yang lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah mengejarnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan lari kalian! Dasar anak-anak nakal!" teriak Naruto sambil terus sibuk mengejar tiga anak tadi.

"Haahhh.. Jadi kacau begini," keluh seorang perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar pengantin tersebut mengenakan baju tidur pengantin berwarna putih bersih tersebut seraya memegang jidat lebarnya.

"Konohamaru sangat nakal sekali.." keluh perempuan berambut panjang indigo yang menghampiri perempuan di sebelahnya tadi.

"Malam pertama kita dikacaukan mereka!"

"Sa.. Sakura-chan tetap tenang ya?"

"Hinata, kau ini. Bagaimana kita akan melakukan malam pertama kita dengan sempurna, jika awalnya saja sudah kacau begini? Anak-anak itu memang nakal!"

Kedua pengantin perempuan itu memandang suaminya masing-masing yang tengah sibuk berlarian ke sana kemari mengejar si pelaku kekacauan malam pertama mereka.

"Haahhh... Merepotkan!" keluh mereka bersamaan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti atau aku akan memberi kalian rasenganku!"

Naruto dan Sasuke masih sibuk mengejar ketiga bocah nakal tadi. Meski lelah, namun kelelahan itu terkalahkan dengan rasa kesal mereka atas kekacauan yang dibuat tiga makhluk berisik dan jahil tadi. Dijahili dan ditertawai seenaknya oleh anak kecil? Yang benar saja! Mereka sangat tak terima.

"Ko.. Konohamaru-kun, bagaimana ini? Kita tak akan kuat lari terus seperti ini. Mereka pasti bisa menangkap kita!"

"Huwaaaaa... Bukan aku yang memulaiiiiiii!"

"BERISIK! Aku juga bingung harus melakukan apa?"

Diskusi di tengah pelarian tiga anak itu terdengar amat keras.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Udon, ayo kita pakai jurus andalan kita!" saran Konohamaru pada Udon di tengah pelarian mereka.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Cuma itu yang bisa kita lakukan!"

"Ba-baiklah.."

Konohamaru dan Udon nampak membuat segel. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke di belakangnya penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kedua anak jahil ini.

"**OIROKE NO JUTSU!****"**

'_Bofftt'_

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaa..."

Hanya suara tangisan cempreng Moegi yang terdengar saat ini yang mulai menjauh dari empat manusia yang telah saling terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuunnnn.."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuunnnn.."

Suara-suara manja itu terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke yang lalu membuat kedua ninja muda ini mematung di tempat dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Naruto-kuuuuunnn.. Kenapa diam saja?"

"Kemarilah Sasuke-kun sayaaaaaaaaang.."

Rupanya penyebab gerakan Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti mendadak yaitu karena mereka melihat kedua pengantin mereka yang tak mengenakan busana memasang gaya manjanya yang sangat menggoda. Kenapa bisa kedua pengantin mereka tak mengenakan busana seperti itu? Bukannya tadi kita melihat pengantin mereka sedang berada di depan pintu kamar pengantin mereka?

Lalu dimana Konohamaru dan Udon?

Kedua perempuan itu mendekati dua laki-laki yang masih mematung dalam diam. Keduanya terlihat mati-matian menahan sesuatu. Semakin mendekat.. Dekat.. Sangat dekaaaatt..

"Ehem.. Permisi.."

Dua makhluk yang sedang mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke itu mendengar sebuah suara yang mereka kenal dan langsung menghadap pada sumber suara.

"Sudah merusak malam pertama orang, sekarang mengubah wujud kalian seperti kami dan menggoda kedua pengantin kami. Kalian takan ku ampuni!" sebuah ancaman yang sangat sadis itu muncul bersamaan dengan munculnya dua kunoichi cantik yang memasang tampang seram.

Sosok Sakura dan Hinata palsu itu bergetar hebat dengan tampang horror melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Kau siap, Hinata?"

"Ya. Aku siap, Sakura-chan.."

'_Glek'_

"**HAKE KURYO SHO!"**

"**SHANNARO!"**

'BLARRRRR'

'Tuiiinnggg'

'Gyaaaaaaaaaa'

Suara pentalan sekaligus teriakan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Rupanya kedua pengantin perempuan ini telah kehabisan kesabaran dan telah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kedua pelaku kekacauan malam pertamanya.

"Fuhhh.." Sakura menyeka keringat yang ada di keningnya.

"Sekarang sudah selesai'" ucapanya lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih mematung terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Ka-kamar kita jadi hancur berantakan seperti ini," gumam Hinata melihat pasrah pada keadaan kamar pengantinnya sekarang.

"Haahhh.. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura mencoba memandang Sasuke.

'_Greep'_

"Eh?"

Sakura dan Hinata sangat terkejut ketika sebuah genggaman yang sangat erat mencoba menariknya.

"Kita akan tetap melakukan malam pertama kita di sini. Benar begitu, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke yang tengah mengikat erat Sakura dalam pelukannya dengan memasang senyuman nakal khasnya.

"Itu benar, Sasuke. Kita akan tetap melakukannya di sini, bersama-sama," Naruto juga memasang senyuman nakalnya dengan bersiap menerjang Hinata yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau siap, sayang?" tanya kedua ninja tampan ini tersenyum pada pengantinnya masing-masing.

'_Glekk'_

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengawali malam pertama mereka dengan sebuah ciuman hangat pada pengantinnya masing-masing. Di tengah kesunyian malam, di tengah terangnya sang raja malam, kedua pasangan pengantin muda ini melakukan 'hal' yang harus mereka lakukan di malam pernikahannya.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Ta daaa~ Selesai juga karya gaje saya yang satu ini XDD**

**Sengaja gak saya terusin, soalnya kalo diterusin bisa gaswat dan berhijrah rate XDD *plakk***

**Fic ini saya hadiahkan untuk para admin FCNS ^^**

**Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf saya pada mereka karena saya sering sekali membuat keributan di sana ==" Maafkan saya ya? Semoga kalian menyukai ini XDD**

**Dan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk para readers semua karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya yang satu ini ^^**

**Akhir kata, wassalam dan sekali lagi Terima Kasih ^^**

**Mind to Revies? ^^**


End file.
